


nothing's making sense at all

by isthepartyover



Series: another day to find you (a stranger things au) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Stranger Things AU, listen this is going to be a whole verse now i feel it, the more i write the more ideas i got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Ryan was drunk.Very drunk.The room was spinning slightly, making it hard to focus on anything in the room or any one thought, the anxious dread he’d had building in his gut since Keith’s disappearance only getting worse and less tolerable with the alcohol in his system.The girls were laughing loudly over some joke Ryan couldn’t quite remember hearing, leaning on one another with the force of it, and the sound was making the terrible knot of feeling in his gut worse for some reason.





	nothing's making sense at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



> For Nini, the best fandom librarian (@shyanlibrary.tumblr.com) and total sweetheart

Ryan was drunk.

 _Very_ drunk. 

The room was spinning slightly, making it hard to focus on anything in the room or any one thought, the anxious dread he’d had building in his gut since Keith’s disappearance only getting worse and less tolerable with the alcohol in his system. 

The girls were laughing loudly over some joke Ryan couldn’t quite remember hearing, leaning on one another with the force of it, and the sound was making the terrible knot of feeling in his gut worse for some reason.

He felt the inexplicable urge to get up and run, hide somewhere safe and sound where nothing could get at him-

Ryan stood, stumbling backwards and feeling lightheaded, and seemingly in an instant, Shane was there, solid and warm and comforting and absolutely _everything_ good in Ryan’s life-

“Hey, you okay there, little guy?” Shane asked, eyes teasing and light and the dark dread in Ryan’s gut twisted-

“I’m- I think I need some air,” he gasped, pushing away from shane and turning to the sliding door, fumbling with the latch before a thin, pale hand appeared over his and carefully undid it.

“There you go.” Shane laughed, and Ryan pulled it open and practically threw himself out to the pool deck, desperate to get out and away-

“Ry?” Shane was still there, eyes still light and amused but also concerned and Ryan’s stomach turned again, making him stumble and fall forwards.

His hands and knees caught the rough cement, pain blossoming at those points of contact, and Ryan sat back on his feet and examined his hands to see tiny pricks of blood. And from the way his knee was hurting, it was most likely skinned as well.

“Shit, Ryan, are you okay?” Shane was there again, hovering over him with those concerned eyes again, and Ryan just couldn’t take it.

“What do you _want_?” Ryan asked, and when Shane blinked at him in response, words began to tumble out of Ryan’s mouth.

“I mean, you- _christ,_ you- you with your fucking- you _infuriate_ me. I’m so- something’s so _fucked_ here right now, I can _feel_ it and all I can do is watch you with your stupidly long limbs and your dumb face and smile and laugh and- jesus fucking christ, Shane, I _can’t_ right now, not when- not when you can’t believe me that something’s _wrong_ and-”

Shane stood then, face having changed to something blank and unreadable, mouth pursed shut.

“I-you’re drunk. I’m-I need to...go. I’ll tell the girls to- to bring you some water or something. And bandages.” he told Ryan, voice just as flat as his expression, immediately turning and walking back inside, the door sliding shut behind him.

Ryan screwed his eyes shut and ran his hand down his face, shifting so he wasn’t sitting on his hurt knees anymore and bringing them up to his chest.

 _Fuck_.

“I really fucked that one up, didn’t I?” Ryan mumbled to himself, his head falling forwards, feeling tears start to burn at his eyes. “Oh, god, I’m so fucking _drunk_.”

He sat there for a long moment, cursing at himself.

And then Ryan heard a rustling from the woods.

His head popped up and he looked around, squinting into the brush behind the house for any sign of wildlife.

“Hello?” he called out.

There was silence.

Ryan stood up and took a step towards the foliage, feeling frightened and afraid but just reckless enough, because _maybe_ -

More rustling, and he _swore_ he saw something moving, too quick to really catch a good glimpse of, but whatever it was seemed tall and pale.

“Who the hell’s out there?” Ryan called out again, moving closer until he was right at the edge of the deck. “Shane? If that’s you I’m so-”

There was a horrible shriek from behind him, and Ryan turned to see an awful beast, giant and mottled-dead skin with some horrid approximation of a flower lined with teeth for a mouth.

Ryan backed away, bile and absolute terror rising in his throat, suddenly feeling much more sober than he had a few minutes ago.

The creature followed him, staggering and hissing, and Ryan instinctively turned and ran into the woods, which were looking a lot more thick and dead then they had been moments before.  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me bout this au on my new shyan sideblog @supdemonsitsyaboi B)


End file.
